


DragonsShades Dragon Age Oneshots

by dragonsshades



Series: DragonsShades Dragon Age Shorts [7]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Compilation What Compilation, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Short One Shot, Shorts, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsshades/pseuds/dragonsshades
Summary: A collection of many short fics I have created. All will vary in length and type. They will all be about Dragon Age.





	DragonsShades Dragon Age Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This first fic is just Cullen finding Male Trevelyan cuddled up with his best friend, Sera. Softness ensues.

Cullen rubbed his eyes, entering Josephine's office. It was well past dark, the rooms lit only by candles. The only noise heard was that of the guards on night shift ambling about and the low "hoo" of barn owls in the rafters.

Josephine had fallen asleep at her desk again, leaned over her papers with her head elevated by her arms.

Cullen glanced at the sofa Josephine had a couple guards drag into her office and his breath caught in his throat. Emmyth Trevelyan was curled up next to Sera, of all people, on the uncomfortable looking piece of furniture. He was curled toward her, his legs sprawled out on the floor. She was tucked into his side, her head resting on his chest. They both looked so peaceful in their sleep, like Sera was not judge and jury to the noble and wicked, and Emmyth was not the saviour of all people.

He carefully picked up Josephine from her chair and carried her to the sofa, setting her next to Emmyth. She grumbled a bit, speaking about paperwork and politics, still partially asleep. He smiled fondly when she snuggled up to Emmyth's Sera-free side. She curled her arms around his bicep and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

He knelt in front of Josephine, carefully sliding her shoes off, afraid he'd wake her. Luckily, she was completely drained from the previous days work, and did not wake.

He stood once more, admiring the people he loved. He loved them, right? Well, Sera could be a real pain in the arse at some points, but he still considered her a part of his ever growing family. He gently stroked her bangs, snickering quietly when she twisted to get away. Her hair had grown out since she joined the Inquisition. Emmyth recently help her even out her bangs so that they lined up with the tops of her brows. He had to admit that he was fond of her, despite her loud and vulgar personality, her inability to keep her cool, and the pranks! Maker, the pranks. But he was fond.

Next, Cullen leant over the three, placing a soft kiss at the crown of Emmyth's head. He was even more fond of Emmyth. The young man was an incredible leader, a loyal Templar, and a kind soul. He accepted people for who they were, flaws and all.

Cullen felt his shoulders sag a little as he thought about Emmyth. It was not out of exhaustion, but of relaxation. He felt as if Emmyth took all the confusion, the hurt, and the suffering away. And, he's incredibly handsome - there's that.

Lastly, Josephine. The woman was working herself too hard. He thumbed the deep furrow lines between her eyebrows. He would have to find her an assistant to help ease her work load. She's very strong and decisive though, and he had no doubt she would dismiss any help she was offered.

He wished he could take a snapshot of the three people he loved and cared about curled up on a sofa, and store it in his mind. He wished they could always look the way the did when sitting on the sofa; safe, warm, happy, and relaxed.

He took a step backwards, and then another. And he was exiting the room before he decided to join them and fall into a blissful sleep to chase away his demons. Alas, he had more work to do. There would always be other chances, after all.


End file.
